


Remembrance

by margin_of_error



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margin_of_error/pseuds/margin_of_error
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pike attends the memorial service for the crews of the destroyed ships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> Characters aren't mine. Names are made up.

The memorial service took place several days after Kirk's promotion ceremony, on the Academy Green, in the shadow of what was left of Nero's drill. The venue was chosen because of Pike's suggestion, Admiral Bartnett agreed. Most of the crews of the seven ships that died in this mess were cadets. Those that were still alive should see that Starfleet remembers their own, even if every trace of them was lost in space.

He saw all the young people, some of whom were grieving for a friend, role model, or simply an upper classman they saw walking across campus. He was sure as he looked out at the cadets some were questioning their commitment to the fleet. Of course, none of them would say anything to him or anyone else. They'd fulfill their required years of service, keep their questions to themselves and suffer in silence. Then they'd resign their commissions as soon as they possibly could.

He saw the families of those who died. Husbands and wives of some of the senior crews, Ambassador Sarek, parents, brothers and sisters of the cadets. All of them were wondering why their wife/husband/sister/brother/girlfriend/boyfriend had to die. Why this organization those same people believed in, and organization that claimed to be a humanitarian and peace keeping armada, let their loved ones die.

This is when the argument that everyone who enlisted in Starfleet knew the risks usually rears it's head. Everyone who had a family member in Starfleet knew the risks. Knowing about and living through the risks are two entirely different things.

Pike took his position with the other eight Admirals who chose to be present. Bartnett was going to give a eulogy and the rest were supposed to read the names of those that died. Pike was chosen to read the names of the Enterprise crew. That made sense. Though he would much rather have given the eulogy. He saw what was left of those ships, the rest of them sat behind desks getting reports, he was out there.

His suspicions were right, Bartnett's eulogy was boilerplate. If Pike didn't know better, he'd swear it came from a book that numbered it "Standard Military Eulogy #2" or something equally impersonal. How could Bartnett speak of these young men and women as honorable, sacrificing or any of the other number of things he said? He didn't know any of them. Perhaps Pike didn't either, but at least the was able to put a face with a name, most of the time. Bartnett eventually concluded, then the lists started....

"Richard Morris, Captian USS-Faragut"

Hundreds of names went by. Pike couldn't remember the last time he'd heard so many people be so quiet. He made his way toward the front of the platform after the name of the last casualty on the USS Truman was read. He took a deep breath fully intending to read the names of those that died on his ship, instead he decided to add something to Bartnett's Eulogy.

"When the Enterprise was leaving space dock, I told my crew that the ship needed more pomp and circumstance than we could afford to give her at that time. She was the finest ship the Federation ever built. Your friends, children, brothers, sisters, cousins, or whatever else they might be were also some of the finest the Federation had to offer. I know that. I recruited them, taught them, watched so many grow from children into responsible officers. This entire planet is indebted to the men and women that served on these ships. It is an honor for me to be considered a college of theirs, regardless of the length of time."

He cleared his throat and began his list, "Doctor David Puri, Chief Medical Officer, USS Enterprise"

When he was done, everyone in uniform stood and saluted as the Boatswains call was blown.


End file.
